Bio in elementary education
Category:Biology in elementary schools Welcome to Biology in elementary schools, a source of tested, hands-on class room activities. __TOC__ Tested teaching ideas *An Inside Look at Apples! *Animal Inventions *Biodome *Earthworm Ecosystems: What do Earthworms Like to Eat? *Fabulous Forensic Fingerprints *Frogs vs. Hamsters: Using Your Senses *Ice cream in a Bag! *Lung Limit *Oh No! Oil Spills *Nature trail *Oobleck *Penny and Cup Game *Rainbow milk *Snow graphing; a math exercise for grades 3 and above *Sprouting Artwork *Termite trails *Touch N' Feel Box *Underwater vision *Your Body: A Bacteria Incubator! *Visible Pulse! *Water Pollution and Food Chains *Ziploc Gardening Ideas listed by grade First grade Second grade Third grade Sixth grade (a single idea for now, but a good one!) Other resources *Links to Science Related Resources *Wikis in elementary schools Introduction This wiki has been established to share ideas about teaching biology in elementary schools. The motivation behind the creation of this page is twofold: 1. to provide an outlet for the teaching ideas of a group of college educators participating in a workshop-style course; 2. to provide a space where anyone else interested in this topic can place their ideas. Contributors page New ideas are welcome. Please go to the contributors page to add your page. Note to teachers and other users of the information Our intent in establishing this site is that all of the information placed here is free for educational use. You may print, copy, distribute (without charge), and modify the content in any way that suites your educational needs. We encourage you to provide a link back to this site on your printed handouts or if you reproduce this material on a web site. Most importantly we encourage you to make the best educational use of this material possible. Search the education wiki type=search break=no bgcolor=#f0f0ff Feedback Please hit the discussion tab above and give us feedback. Island of misfit ideas Not all teaching ideas can be perfect. We have evaluated some ideas dredged up from the bowels of the internet and found them lacking, at least in our hands. Others have not been developed because of time or weather constraints. Rather than deleting these ideas, we have left them in place and explained how and why they failed or were otherwise abandoned. This is probably a departure from the typical, but we are not attempting to be typical. There is value in pointing out flaws, and we hope other can learn from our mistakes. On a positive note, we hope that others can point to modifications that could make these ideas viable and valuable teaching tools. Ideas in need of further development: *Pond and stream bugs (this program not yet fully developed) *Rainbow in a Glass (this program did not work in our hands) Disclaimers Safety disclaimer Please keep in mind that the material on this site can be edited by ANYONE. With that in mind, please realize that safety of the teaching ideas cannot be and is not guaranteed by the original authors. Responsibility for classroom safety is a matter for discussion with the administration of your school. Please also read the standard Wikia disclaimers